


Peach's Crush

by Dayun



Series: K-Popcorn in Hogwarts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, slight jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: In which Tao is a confused peach, Sehun is overprotectiv and Kris is just an awkward turtle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where you've read this before, this was formerly posted in my oneshot collection "Aurora".

 

  

 

Tao transfered at the beginning of the fourth year. His father got a new job at the ministry and therefore they had to move. He was able to attend the sorting with the first years. He still remembers how some had looked at him questioningly. Were transfere students that seldom here? Too shy to ask for the way, he had already even gotten lost in the halls at the beginning. An older scary looking student seemed to see his misery and silently brought him to the great hall. Tao wasn't even able to thank him before the other vanished in the sea of students.

He had felt rather insecure when everyone had looked at him curiously when it was his turn with the sorting hat. The moment the hat bellowed a loud "Hufflepuff!", he was just glad to be able to get out of the spotlight. Back then the students at the other house tables had looked at him funnily. Tao wasn't blind, he knew he looked rather intimidating with his height and constant glower, unfitting to be a Hufflepuff. His wushu trained body didn't help exactly with making friends. At his old school he used to have the reputation of a bad boy, even though his record was totally clean and he had never even touched a cigarette or alcohole.

The Hufflepuff table had welcomed him warmly though and a group of older students has taken him under their wing, Junmyeon ("Call me Suho") had taken a special liking to him and treats him like a mother would her son.

 

Now in the middle of the fourth year his reputation of being scary still hasn't exactly cleared up. The only people who believe in him being nice is his own house.

 

They had pretty quickly noticed it when Tao stormed into the common room heavily crying one evening not soon after his transfere. He had immediatly burried himself into Suho's arms. When the latter asked him what was wrong, he had quietly told him how a ghost had scared him when taking a shower. The whole common room had been silent in shock for a while before they immediatly cooed at him while rubbing his back and asked him which ghost it was, so they could scold them for him.

 

The other houses didn't really believe the Hufflepuff students though without real evidence and Tao isn't exactly planning to make a fool of himself again in front of other students, so his bad reputation stays.

 

* * *

 

He is sitting at his table and getting out his stuff for his potions class when he hears someone sitting down next to him. He curiously looks up, wondering who it is since he usually sits alone. He is rather happy to finally have a seat neighbour since he doesn't like to be alone and he's also not exactly the best in mixing potions. His smile immediatly vanishes though when he sees who it is. Sitting next to him is Oh Sehun. Tao knows of him because Sehun is the best student in potions class in their year, and also because he has a constant glare that's even worse than his own. The Slytherin has the reputation of being rather mean and cold.

With dismay Tao notes that all the other seats seem to be taken already. He spares another quick glance at his new seat mate only to quickly whip his head back when Sehun catches him staring. This class just became even less fun.

 

The lesson felt like it had taken various hours and Tao can say, that this has been the most tense potions class he has ever had. He and Sehun had barely talked, only interacting when necessary and Sehun had pretty much done all the work alone, so Tao felt useless, too. He was just really happy that it was finally over.

After leaving the class room Tao is thinking about which way will be the fastest to the great hall when he sees Minseok out of the corner of his eyes. Just yesterday he had watched some korean dramas to train his korean and is excited to show the elder. So it is with a bright smile that he waves wildly and shouts enthusiasticly.

 

"Minseok oppa!!"

 

Minseok and a few other students promptly stop whatever they were doing and look over to him with a startled expression. Tao smiles at him expactantly only for the other to tell him

 

"Zitao, only girls are supposed to call elder boys 'oppa' ".

 

Tao's smile slowly slips of his face as he takes in the new information. Immeditly his whole face flushes in embarrassment. He can hear some students who understood the situation giggling and Minseok was patting his shoulder comfortingly, telling him that he would get it right next time. Only when he hears loud snorts and giggles coming from behinde him, he breaks out of his stupor and turns around to look who it is. To his great shock, it's Sehun who is holding his stomach and laughing uncontrollably at Tao's situation. Sehun's face has a bright smile, his nose scrunching up and his eyes completely disappearing, and Tao notes with wonder how he suddenly doesn't look intimidating at all now, he even looks funny, if not cute.

Tao's ears and cheeks are still red but he smiles lightly at the Slytherin nonetheless.

 

"Stop laughing! It isn't even that funny."

 

Sehun just snorts and starts giggling again.

Minseok watches the whole scene with a smile before voicing his own thoughts.

 

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others, Taozi."

 

Before he can even utter a sheepish thanks, Sehun's loud squawk interrupts him.

 

"Taozi!? As in peach!?", the blonde doubles over in laughter again and Tao would be embarrassed if the other didn't look so funny when laughing. So he also starts giggling a bit at the strange situation.

 

"Stop laughing or I will start calling you 'Oppa'!"

 

Sehun just keeps laughing and it was on that day that Zitao lost his bad reputation and gained a new friend.

 

* * *

 

Since then Tao and Sehun have started sitting together in every class they share and quickly became best friends. They still keep calling each other 'Peach' and 'Sehun oppa' and don't plan to change that any day.

 

At the beginning of Tao's fifth year Suho brings some of his other friends with him to Hogsmeade, they join them at their usual table. Tao immeditaly recognizes the tallest one, it was the student who had helped him on his first day. He had seen him various times in the halls after he had gotten the feeling of being watched. But the elder was always going the opposite direction from him so Tao had brushed it of as his paranoia. He waits patiently for Suho to introduce them all before he can say his thanks.

 

"I don't know if you still remember, but you helped me find the way on my first day.", he shyly says, looking up at the other, now known to him as Kris, "I didn't get the chance to thank you back then, so I want to say thank you now."

 

He feels shy under the taller's scrutinizing gaze and quickly lowers his head, looking at his shoes.

Suho smiles happily at them both, glad to see that some of his friends already seem to know each other. Sehun looks curiously at them and throws an arm over Tao's shoulder.

Somehow Kris' glare suddenly intensifies and Tao can actually feel the temperature drop in the room. He cowers into his best friend's side and if it's even possible, Kris' expression turns more sour than it already was. The elder klicks his tongue in annoyance and averts his gaze somewhere else.

"You're right", Tao immediatly perks up at Kris' answer, "I don't remember."

 

His shoulders slump and he can feel embarrassment and disappointment coursing through his veins. Kris stands up and goes to the counter, grumbling something about getting a drink, Suho follows him, berating the other on how he should treat his 'sweet peach' better. Next to Tao Jonghyun patts his knee consolingly and offers him some of his waffle. He takes a bite, thankful that his older friends are so nice to him. Sensing Tao's sad mood, Sehun squeezes his shoulder and glares into the direction Kris went to.

 

"What crawled up his ass and died?", the Slytherin asks with contempt.

"No wonder he is known for being a scary prefect in our house. Does he have to give Slytherin a worse reputation than it already has?"

 

Tao perks up a bit at hearing those news. He doesn't want to believe stupid rumours, after all the ones about him and Sehun had been totally wrong. And Kris has already showed that he cares when he helped Tao back then. So Tao forms a small plan in his head to show the other students that there is more to the Slytherin prefect than just his intimidating looks.

 

* * *

 

After the rumours about Tao had been proven wrong, there had been some students who came up to him and had initialized conversation. Baekhyun had been one of those people.

 

Shortly after the incident with Sehun, Tao has been sitting alone in the library, reading a book about mythical creatures in China when suddenly a squeal came from the library's entrance. He barely has enough time to turn around before he has his arms full with a Gryffindor student. Confusedly he lookes up and sees two other Gryffindor students, who are rather tall, make their way over to him. So it's no surprise that Tao is rather confused and scared, wondering what he did wrong this time when a sudden pain in his cheeks returns his attention back to the Gryffindor in his arms. The other was currently pinching both his cheeks and cooing at him.

 

"Oh my god, your eyebags make you look like a panda! So cute!!", the boy squeals, inching even closer to take a better look at his eyes.

 

Tao can feel a blush overtaking his face, which makes the Gryffindor just happier.

 

"The scary looking bad boy turns out to be a clumsy softy, this is just too endearing!"

 

The other sits back a bit, and Tao can finally take a better look at his face. He notes with a surprised flush, that the boy is very pretty and small.

 

"Come on Beak, give him some space to breath", a voice in front of them pipes up. Tao turns his attention back to the other two Gryffindors. The one currently still sitting in his lap turns around to face them and points an accusing finger at the tan one who had spoken.

 

"You be silent! I told you right from the beginning that he isn't scary at all! You seriously shouldn't listen to stupid rumours!"

 

That statement makes Tao rather happy, the rumours had hurt him a bit and he was delighted that there actually were various people who didn't listen to them.

 

The tan one of the two just sighs exasperatedly and turns to Tao.

 

"Hey, I'm Jongin, but some people prefere to call me Kai", he has actually heard of him before, Sehun had mentioned him some times when talking about various of his pranks done with the other. He also knew that Jongin was Gryffindors star Seeker.

 

"This creepy elf here - ", Jongin points a thumb at the taller Gryffindor student next to him who was indeed grinning rather creepily at them, " - is Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol gave a small wave, big grin still intact. Tao timidly waved back.

 

"And the crazy one sitting on your lap is Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun throws a book at Kai, barely missing him. Tao, who still has some problems with his pronunciation, gives them a slightly confused look.

 

"Bak-Be- Bacon?"

 

Chanyeol and Kai instantly go still and give Baekhyun cautious looks like they expect the smaller one to explode. But to their surprise he just starts to coo at Tao again.

 

"Of course you can call me that, my cute panda!!"

 

He then continues to call Tao various nicknames linked to pandas.

Of course they get kicked out of the library.

 

* * *

 

Tao is walking down the corridor with Sehun on their way to potions class when he sees Kris turning around the corner. He sweetly smiles up at the elder when they get into hearing distance.

 

"Hello Kris!", he happily chirps. Kris freezes for the fraction of a second but quickly regains his composure again. He then gives Tao an irritated and slightly confused look before striding down the corridor. Beside him Sehun also looks at him strangely.

 

"Are you a masochist or what?"

 

Tao just smiles indulgently at his best friend and continues his way to the potions class room.

 

Since then Tao greets Kris cheerfully whenever he sees the elder in corridors or halls, which is surpringly often. Most times the elder just gives him annoyed looks or completely ignores him. But Tao doesn't let it faze him too much, giving up quickly has never brought anyone far and he plans to befriend the elder. Sehun still looks at him confusedly whenever he greets Kris, saying how the prefect doesn't deserve Tao's attention after how rude he had been to him. But Tao always laughs it off and ask if his 'Sehun oppa' is jealous, which the younger will answer with a playfully disgusted look and a slight shove.

 

* * *

 

It's a sunny saturday and he, Sehun and Baekhyun are sitting outside on the benches and watching Gryffindor's quidditch practice. They're mostly here to watch Chanyeol and Kai who have a bet going on, on who can score more goals. This confused him a bit, weren't seekers and beaters supposed to do other things? Sehun just told him that he shouldn't mind since this was only practice and the two Gryffindors were idiots.

Another presence on the bleachers catches his attention, it is Jonghyun! Tao happily waves at the elder and calls out to him.

 

"Hyung! Come sit with us!"

 

The elder perks up and smiles back sweetly, making his way over to them, sitting down next to Baekhyun.

 

"I didn't know you like Quidditch, I thought it was too brutal for you?", the Gryffindor asks curiously.

 

Jonghyun burrows into his big scarf and shuffles his shoes.

 

"I don't", he answers, "But I thought I could give it a try".

 

They watch as Kai and Chanyeol wave at them excitedly while trying to do some stupid tricks on their brooms. A third player joins them who turns out to be Minho. Minho waves at them until his eyes land on Jonghyun and he almost falls off his broom.

 

"Giving it a try, huh? You sure that's the only reason you are here?", Baekhyun teases the oldest of them. Jonghyun just blushes slightly and waves timidly at Minho, who in turn smiles like a fool and waves back. They all cringe when Minho manages to almost fly into one of the goal hoops while doing so. The team captain, Yunho, flies over and berates him to pay more attention and then checks if he has hurt himself.

 

Tao's attention is taken from the scene when he sees Slytherin's Quidditch team come onto the field. His eyes immediatly zoom in on Kris who was standing next to Tao's cousin, Luhan. Yunho flies down to them and lands in front of their team captain, Jiyong, and strikes up a conversation with him. The two seem to share some inside jokes with each other.

 

Sehun suddenly nudges him and leans in to whisper into his ear.

 

"Look at Changmin hyung, I think he doesn't like his team captain touching what is his", he whispers with glee.

 

True to his words, Tao watches as Changmin looks at the team captains interacting with disdain.

 

His eyes then land on Kris, only to see him glaring back at them. Tao flushes and quickly averts his gaze back to Sehun, without him noticing, Kris' shoulders bristle at the action.

Yunho and Jiyong converse with each other a bit longer before shaking hands. They watch as the Slytherins take off into the air and Yunho shouts for his team to huddle. After some minutes they disperse again and Chanyeol flies over to them.

 

"You guys picked a good day to watch, we're gonna have a practice match with Slytherin!", he tells them cheerfully.

 

Tao is excited, he gets to see Kris in action! He watches as the elder flies to hover in front of the goal hoops on the other side and notes that he must be the Keeper.

 

The games starts, and some minutes into it Tao and Sehun giggle about how Changmin and Yunho seem to have some rivalry going on that almost seems like a strange form of courtship.

Amber is making her way to one of the goal hoops, avoiding the other players like a pro and Tao is so sure that she will manage to make the first goal. It is with great surprise and awe that he watches Kris react and fly impossibly fast to catch the Quaffle that Amber threw.

 

"Sehunnie, wasn't that super cool!?", he asks excitedly while shaking the others arm.

 

"Aren't you supposed to cheer for the other team?", Sehun just grumbles in return.

Tao ignores him and cheers loudly, Chanyeol and Kai send him betrayed looks but he is too distracted by Kris to give them any attention. He can't really tell from this distance but Kris seems to actually look pleased by his cheering, he isn't sure but he hopes so. Throughout the game Tao keeps on cheering at Kris whenever he manages to catch a Quaffle, Sehun just keeps on grumbling that what Kris did wasn't even that special and that he could probably do it, too. At the end of the game only Minho has managed to get a Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper (he flew an unnecessary loop just to impress Jonghyun after that), and it ends with Kai catching the Snitch and securing the win for their team.

 

"Wasn't this cool, Sehunnie? Kris is so talented!", he rambles at Sehun when they make their way down from the bleacher to meet Jongin and Chanyeol on the field.

 

"Jongin can probably do better moves, I bet even I can do more if I tried", the Slytherin grouches, not sharing the other's enthusiasm. Tao sees Kris standing a bit farther away on the field, drinking some water. He tells Sehun that he will catch up later with them and skips his way over to the elder Slytherin. His throat goes dry when he sees how the elder is sweating, making his skin look like it's glistening in the sun light. He quickly averts his gaze when the elder catches him looking.

 

"I, uh... Just- You know, wanted to tell you that you were very cool during the match...", he mumbles timidly, facing the other with flushed cheeks who is looking at him with an unintelligible expression.

 

"Thank you".

 

Tao's heart beats faster and he looks up at Kris with innocent eyes. The elder seems like he wants to say more, his mouth opening only to quickly snap shut again. He suddenly glowers at something behinde Tao, and when Tao turns around to look what it is, he sees Sehun standing behind him returning Kris' glare. He can practically feel the tension in the air, so in an attempt to defuse it he turns to his friend.

 

"Sehunnie, don't you also think that Kris was super cool?"

 

Before his friend even has a chance to answer, Kris interrupts him.

 

"Save it. I don't need it.", he spits out and abruptly turns around to join his team on their way to the changing rooms, leaving the two standing and looking after him.

 

"What an asshole".

 

"Sehun!", Tao turns to him in shock, "You shouldn't insult your elders!"

 

"But Peach, it's true though!", the Slytherin defends himself.

 

Tao just sighs exasperatedly at his best friend and starts making his way to Baekhyun and the others.

 

"You have to admit though, Kris is super talented! I think I will come and watch their practice more often."

 

Next to him Sehun just scoffs.

 

"I bet I would be even better", he mutters, Tao just smiles indulgently at him.

 

A week later Sehun proudly tells him at lunch that he made it into the Quidditch team and is now the new Slytherin Seeker.

 

* * *

 

Tao is late to his charms class and therefore running trough the corridors. He runs past Victoria jiejie who just laughs at him, not bothering to reprimand him for running in the halls. Why did it have to be today that he overslept? Professor Kwon can be seriously scary when she wants to and Tao doesn't want her wrath to turn to him.

It happens a corridor before his destination that he rounds a corner in hurry and collides with someone else. He almost falls to the floor, but an arm around his waist stops him from doing so. Some papers scatter to the ground as he is pressed against a strong chest. The other person must have dropped them to catch him, how nice. Tao looks up to thank whoever helped him, only for his breath to hitch when he comes face to face with Kris. The elder is looking at him, and up close Tao can tell that he is even more handsome. Strong jaw, full lips and straight nose, Kris is really good looking. They look at each other, standing in a close embrace for a few seconds and Tao fears that the other can hear his heart pounding quickly. Their moment is ruined though when a crumple is heard from the floor and Tao looks down in horror to see that he has stepped onto one of Kris' papers. The other immediatly let's him go and takes a step back, face unreadable.

Tao quickly bends down to pick up the papers, stuttering apologies the whole time, face now flushed a bright red.

 

"I'm sorry, I was hurrying and didn't look where I'm going. Thank you for helping me though, Kris."

 

" - seless."

 

Tao has almost finished sorting the papers when he hears Kris mutter something. He looks up to the elder in confusion.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Kris looks a bit startled like he didn't plan for Tao to hear him. He then quickly regains his composure and snatches the papers from Tao's hand with a glare.

 

"I said that you're useless. First you have to crash into me and now you have to step onto my essay.", the elder looks down on him, somehow standing even taller.

"I also see that you're late to class, no surprise comming from someone as tardy as you."

 

Tao suddenly feels very small, even though their height difference isn't that big. It's not like he wants to be so clumsy, his tall and lean body feeling unfit for his sensitive character. Tears prickling behinde his eyes, he quickly averts his gaze from the taller one in shame. Kris seems momentarily guilty by his own words but before he can say anything, Tao quickly brushes past him, muttering a small "I'm sorry".

 

Professor Kwon seems to pick up on his sad mood, since she doesn't scold him him harshly when he finally arrives late to class. Sehun looks at him worriedly but Tao just shakes his head, signaling that he doesn't want to talk about it right now. He still appreciates the peach candy Sehun puts into his hand though.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yes, I made KNK's Jihun Tao's cousin bc they kinda resemble each other (they both have similiar eyes) and also bc KNK seriously needs more attention  
> Also yes, I turned Kandy into an owl xD, I don't know if dogs are even allowed in Hogwarts

 

Since then Tao has been avoiding Kris. He tries to take other routes and hangs out less with Junmyeon out of fear that he might bring the Slytherin with him. Whenever he does see the elder, he quickly hurries past him with his head held down, not greeting him like he used to do.

Normally when pushed down, Tao would just pat off the dust and stand up again but Kris' words bother him more than usual. He doesn't know if it's because they came from someone he thinks of as reliable and cool, but the things said had hurt him deeply. He feels ashamed of himself, somehow he can't live with the thought of having had disappointed Kris. At this rate he will never be able to face him again.

 

 

"What you have is called a crush, my dear Taozi."

 

Tao freezes in the middle of grooming his white owl, Kandy, next to him Sehun spits out his drink in surprise, Luhan and Jihun just give the younger Slytherin disgusted looks. They were sitting outside and Tao had told both of his cousins of his current dilemma, of course whithout mentioning that it's Kris he's talking about. Luhan and Sehun are very protective of him and he doesn't want the two to fight with Kris, especially since Luhan is good friends with him.

 

"Why would he like some douchebag that insulted him!?", Sehun asks in confusion, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

In turn Luhan just gives him a look that clearly shows how stupid he thinks the other is being at the moment.

 

"He's more bothered by the person's words than he usually is if someone else had said them. Additionally he feels worthless because he feels like he has disappointed that someone."

 

Luhan flips his Slytherin scarf back and continues.

 

"I think if he saw that person as just a friend or acquaintance he would have had the guts to defend himself or at least get over it faster."

 

Jihun just pats Tao's hand comfortingly and Kandy also seems to coo in agreement. Next to him Sehun still has a flabbergasted expression like he is in denial that his best friend is interested in someone.

Tao is still processing his cousin's words, when his brain finally catches up with him, a flush works it's way onto his face as realization hits. It couldn't be, or could it? Does he really have a crush on Kris? But it all makes sense now, his strong need to prove the rumours about the elder wrong, his ardoration for him and how he is hyped about everything he accomplishes, the happiness he feels at just the smallest acknowledgment the elder gives him.

 

He really has a crush on Kris.

 

"Sehun is sadly right though, Taozi, that asshole doesn't deserve you.", Luhan frowns and takes Tao's other hand into his.

 

"If he or she hurts you again, I will curse them, no matter who they are."

 

The Hufflepuff gives his oldest cousin a thankful smile, even though he doesn't really like the thought of someone cursing Kris.

 

"Hell yeah!", Sehun voices his agreement loudly, Jihun just nods and Tao laughs at their antics. He goes back to grooming Kandy who chirps happily at the attention.

 

After some comfortable minutes with Sehun throwing Bertie Bott's Beans at Jihun who in turn catches them with his mouth and Luhan dosing off against the tree, he turns back to the eldest.

 

"Gege, you are friends with Kris, right?", he asks timidly.

 

"Yeah, what about him?", one of Luhan's eyes opens to look at Tao.

 

"Just curious", Tao mumbles, playing with Kandy's feathers, "He seems rather closed off and I don't really want to believe the rumours about him."

 

The elder just snorts at Tao's statement.

 

"Don't believe that gossip, Taozi, he's actually just an awkward turtle."

 

"Really?", the Hufflepuff asks in surprise. Luhan sits up correctly to face Tao and reaches one hand out to pet Kandy.

 

"Really, trust me. There actually isn't that much to say about him. His real name is Wu Yifan and he comes from a long lineage of pure bloods. His father works with dragons, so he has pretty much grown up with them, which is pretty cool, I guess.", Luhan keeps petting Tao's owl distractedly, thinking about what else there is to tell.

 

"I don't really know why he preferes to be called Kris though, probably has something to do with his though guy act. The truth is, he's really just a big dork with too long limbs and a resting bitch face. Not to forget that he's socially constipated."

 

Tao blinks, he can't really believe what his cousin just told him. They are still talking about the same person, right? It would be nice if that were all true, he giggles a bit as he imagines it, at least he knows his real name now.

 

_Yifan_

 

It sounds nice. How would it feel like to speak it out loud? He really wants to call Kris by his real name. Would he be angry with Tao?

 

Tao smiles dopely, lost in his own thoughts, and doesn't realize that Luhan is watching him sceptically.

 

* * *

 

"Should we try to take a peek at the choir's practice?"

 

Him, Minho and Jongin are currently standing in a desolated corridor, the two Gryffindors are talking about watching the choir practice. Somehow they are really interested in singing these days, and Tao can only guess that it probably has something to do with a certain owl and dino who are part of the choir. He himself isn't really in the mood to be a fifth wheel today, so he tells his friends to go without him. They seperate and go into two different directions. What can he do to pass the time now? Tao is thinking about where Sehun might be when he suddenly sees another person at the end of the corridor.

His eyes widen when it turns out to be Kris. The other also seems to hesitate in his steps but quickly recovers with a determined look. Tao can feel his cheeks getting warmer and isn't able to look the elder in the eyes, this time though not because he feels ashamed but rather because he is now aware of his own feelings for him.

He tries tu hurry past him, hoping that Kris doesn't see how red his cheeks are.

 

" _Zitao._ "

 

Startled, Tao stops in his steps.

 

"About last time, ah... Thank you for picking up my papers."

 

He turns around to look at the elder with wide eyes, heart beating rapidly in his chest and butterlief awakening in his stomach. The elder is looking at him with his usual stoic face but-

 

_Are his ears red?_

 

The butterlies spread their wings and take flight, dancing around the two as they look at each other with flushed faces.

 

* * *

 

Lately he has been happier than usual, everywhere he goes there is a light spring in his steps. His good mood seems infectious as his friends also smile brightly when they see him. Sehun has shown great talent in practice and caught the Snitch in his first match, Victoria had become head girl and he got a perfect score in his last test. But the best thing is,

 

_The best thing is-_

 

"Hey, Tao."

 

Kris greets him as they cross paths in the hall. To most people the other might still seem stern, angry even, but Tao can see it now. The slight quirk of his lips, the twinkling in his eyes, Kris is smiling at him! Tao smiles back brightly.

 

"Hello Kris ge!", he cheerfully chirps at the elder, "Are you going to join us with Suho ge at Hogsmeade later?"

 

Kris just gives him a small nod but he can still see his eyes shining brightly.

 

At Hogsmeade Junmyeon gives him a tight hug, whining about how he has missed 'his little peach'. From their usual table Sehun just snorts at the elder's over reaction but Tao happily hugs him back, laughing at the show of affection. Kris, who entered with him, just grabs Suho by his lapel and pulls him with him to the table. Tao follows them and sits down between his two favorite Slytherins (sorry Luhan).

 

Yeah, life has been good to him.

 

* * *

 

"So Peach, how has it been going with that person you like so much?", Sehun drawls while thumbing through his astronomy book with a bored look. Tao momentarily halts in writing his essay but quickly recovers.

 

"Good, actually. We're talking more now...and I think I might be in love.", the last party is mumbled quietly.

 

The book Sehun has been going through is slammed shut immediatly. He looks at his best friend with a dumbfounded expression.

 

"The same asshole from before? Are you serious Tao?!"

 

The Hufflepuff sheepishly ducks his head.

 

"He's very nice to me now and-"

 

"HE!?", Sehun screeches in shock. Tao quickly muffles him with his hands, looking around to check if anyone had listened to their conversation. When everything seems clear, he puts his hands down again and glares lightly at the other.

 

"Could you maybe not tell the entire school? And it's not like it is uncommon here, I mean Minho and Jon-"

 

"Wait, wait", Sehun interrupts him, shaking his hands, "I don't have anything against it, I'm just surprised, is all!"

 

He lays a comforting hand onto Tao's shoulder and smiles at him encouragingly.

 

"Do I know him though? Because he seriously needs my aproval if he wants to date you. It's my duty as your best friend to threaten him before he does something stupid again."

 

A laugh bubbles out of Tao because Sehun does know him and that person probably doesn't have his approval. He thinks back to all the staring contests and passive-aggressive passes Sehun and Kris have had during Quidditch practice, and decides to tell his best friend on a different day.

He gives the Slytherin an apologetic look but Sehun just puts an arm around his shoulder.

 

"At least I know now that your fruity butt doesn't have the hotts for me.", he chirps casually, Tao gives an appalled squawk and slaps his friend's arm lightly.

 

"As if, you turd!"

 

They both laugh at the scenario for some minutes and Tao leans into his friend's shoulder before sinking into a comfortable silence. The moment is destroyed though when the younger opens his mouth again.

 

"Seriously tho, did you ever think I'm hot???"

 

As answer Tao just hits Sehun over the head.

 

* * *

 

"Suho ge?"

 

"Yes, Tao?"

 

The Chinese boy fiddles a bit with his thumps before timidly looking up at the elder. Suho gives him a comforting smile, urging him to go on.

"How do you know if someone likes you back?"

 

Junmyeon blinks at him a few times, smile still intact but seemingly frozen. After a few seconds he caughs into his hand with a slightly flushed face before looking back up at Tao.

 

"Why, um- Why would you need to know that, Tao?"

 

The afore mentioned boy blushes lightly, looking at the table like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

 

"I might like someone, very much actually.", he mumbles.

 

There is a moment of silence before the older Hufflepuff takes one of his hands comfortingly. Tao looks up at him in surprise, Suho just smiles at him gently.

 

"You can never be sure, Tao, but if the person is the right one, you two will surely find together in the end."

 

They smile at each other softly. He is happy he decided to ask his mum, Suho.

 

* * *

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!", Suho storms into the Slytherin common room and throws himself dramatically onto the couche next to Kris, burying his head into his arms.

 

"How did you even get in here - "

 

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW", he wails, snapping his head up to look at the other with wide distraught eyes.

 

"MY LITTLE TAO IS GROWING UP AND FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE AND GOING TO MARRY SOON!"

 

"Could you please stop shou- wait. WHAT!?", Kris sits up straight and turns to the Hufflepuff.

"Did you just say Tao is in love?"

 

Suho wails in confirmation and throws himself at the elder. Kris just pats the other's back distractedly, thinking about who the person might be that managed to capture the other Chinese's heart. A dark look crosses his face as he think of another younger Slytherin that the Hufflepuff likes to hang out with.

Before Junmyeon can say something else, Kris stands up and with determined steps leaves the common room, leaving the other on the couche looking after him in confusion.

 

Luhan, who has been watching the whole scene from his seat, stands up and pats Junmyeon's shoulder comfortingly.

 

"It was bound to happen at one point.", he casts a look at the door the other Slytherin just leaft through.

 

"Let's just hope he doesn't screw up this time."

 

* * *

 

The corridor ist empty as Tao walks through it, his last class for the day having just ended. Steps are heard from the other side of the hall, as he looks up to see who it is, he happily spots Kris. The elder seemed hurried but nonetheless stops shortly when he looks back at Tao.

 

"Hello Kris ge!", the younger of them greets happily. Kris nods slightly in return, he seems somewhat distracted, but Tao doesn't mind, regardlessly happy for the other's attention.

He walks past the other, thinking that it would be like their usual quick greetings in the halls, but a hand around his wrist stops him from going any further.

 

He looks back up at the other who is staring down intently at their hands.

 

"Kris ge?"

 

 

"Sorry."

 

The elder Chinese slowly lifts his gaze until their eyes meet, and Tao is shocked to see how intense they are.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you.", his fingers descent to slowly wrap around Tao's.

"I don't know how to talk to you when I see you. I say whatever comes up in my mind and always end up hurting you, I'm sorry. But whoever it is, I can treat you better, I might not seem like it but for you I will try."

 

He leans down, their foreheads touching. Tao's breath hitches, his eyes wide as he looks at the other's closed ones, his long lashes faning his cheeks.

 

" _Yifan_ "

 

The name slips past his lips before he can think about what to say. An apoplogy is already forming on his tongue until he feels a soft pressure against his lips. Before he can truly register what happened, the feeling vanishes as fast as it came.

 

" _Again_ ", the hand around his squeezing oh so gently " Please say my name again."

 

Tao closes his eyes.

 

" _Yifan_ "

 

A soft pressure against his lips.

 

" _Yifan_ "

 

A tender kiss.

 

They slowly open their eyes again and stare at each other in wonder. Tao can hear butterflies beating their wings as he takes in the twinkling eyes that gaze at him. Their interlocked hands never letting go.

 

"I think I like you.", he whispers breathlessly, heart beating quickly in his chest. A smile appears on Kris' face, so bright his gumms show and suddenly Tao can see butterflies dancing around them.

 

"I think I like you, too."

 

And as Yifan leans down to capture Tao's lips into a longer and more passionate kiss, the butterflies spread through the whole hall and fill it with the soft sound of their beating wings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a follow up from Kris' POV if you wondering why his character did such a 180.


End file.
